deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Erwin Rommel
Erwin Rommel ''', nicknamed '''Desert Fox, was a German Field Marshal of World War II and Commander of the Afrika Korps. Sent in primarily to stabilize a military situation instigated by the Italians, Rommel stopped the British advances and started to push them back. Rampaging across North Africa, Rommel was ultimately defeated by Bernard Montgomery at the battle of El Alamein. He later played a minor role in trying to hold back the Allied Invasion of Normandy. Rommel was generally regarded by his enemies as a humane and professional officer, though he still facilitated Nazi successes throughout the war. His postwar legacy has remained highly controversial. Rommel was implicated in the aftermath of the 20 July bomb plot to assassinate Hitler, although no concrete evidence was ever discovered that directly tied Rommel with the incident. The Führer, suspicious and mad at this point, chose to eliminate him quietly. In exchange for the protection of his family, Rommel agreed to commit suicide by cyanide pill on October 14th, 1944. Battle vs. Vasily Chuikov (by Deathblade 100) Chuikov: Rommel: The battle starts with Vasily Chuikov and two Soviet soldiers patroling an area of of German controlled Poland. They have one T34 tank with its crew of three, the two infantry are equipped with their PPD-40s and Mosin-Nagant rifles. The Russians hear another tank aproaching and see Erwin Rommel, two Wehrmacht soldiers and a Panzer VI with its crew of three. The two generals eye each other for a minute, before one of Chuikov's soldiers raises his Mosin-Nagant and kills one of Rommel's men, with a shot to the head. The German general retaliates by raising his Karabiner 98k and shoots Chuikov's submachine gunner in the chest. The Soviet T34 trundles up and fires it cannon at the Panzer, to almost no effect. The Panzer tank fires its own cannon, but misses. The last remaining Russian foot soldier throws an F1 grenade at the Germans, which explodes, heavily wounding the Wehrmacht rifleman. The rifleman fires his Karabiner 98k and kills the Russian soldier, before succumbing to his wounds. The Panzer tank trundles towards the T34 and fires, damaging the Russian tank. One of the Soviet tank operators emerges and throws a Molotov Cocktail at the German tank. One of Rommel's tank operators exits the Panzer, runs towards the T34 and places a Bouncing Betty in front of one of the tank's treads before withdrawing. The Wehrmacht soldier detonates the mine, disabling the T34 tank. Vasily orders one of his remaining men to fire at Rommel's foot soldier. The Wehrmacht soldier raises his Karabiner and fires, wounding the Soviet soldier. The Russian runs towards the Wehrmacht soldier and fires his PPD-40 at the German, killing him. Rommel fires his MP40 at the Russian, hitting him in the throat. The disabled T34 fires, damaging the treads of the Panzer. Rommel fires his MP40 at Chuikov, wounding the Russian. The two tank crews emerge from the tanks and prepare to fire their weapons. Rommel sees Chuikov throw an F1 grenade at the Gemans, just as Rommel throws a Model 24 grenade at the Russians. The blasts kill one man on both sides and injures the other two. Rommel draws out his Walther P38 and fires twice at the Russian general. Chuikov replies with his Nagant M1895 revolver. The Russian general fires and kills Rommel's last soldier. Rommel fires his Walther killing the last Soviet foot soldier. Chuikov holsters his revolver and rushes Rommel. Rommel repels the Russian for a few second, before being knocked to the ground. As Rommel scrabbles for his Walther, Chuikov starts to choke the German general. Five seconds later, Rommel fires his retrieved Walther P38 into Chuikov's abdomen and pushes the Russian off him. As Chuikov lies on the ground bleeding, Rommel walks off and picks up a MP40 submachine gun. The German fires the weapon twice into the Russian's chest, before shooting Chuikov in the head with his Walther P38, to make certain that Vasily was dead. Rommel raises his arm in the air, before turning and walking back to base, preparing to report what had happened. 'Winner: '''Erwin Rommel Expert's Opinion Despite the battle being close, Vasily just couldn't match Rommel's superior X-factors and weapons. If this battle was unfair in any way, shape or form go to my talk page, here. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Tadamichi Kuribayashi (by Elgb333) ''Somewhere in the Pacific Islands Erwin Rommel clings to his compass, looking as the arrow constantly shifts its weight from one direction to another. Sweat was pouring from his face, his mind focused on what lies ahead. He is away from his comfort zone. Sailing away into a foreign land, he is nervous, for he has made enemies from both sides of the war. Rommel thinks deep about his family, whether or not he might ever see them again, nor what those traitorous snakes are planning to do. As his ship finally arrives at the island, he keeps his whole body firm, ready for whatever might come next. Rommel has been sent by his superiors to talk with the Imperial Japanese about finally attacking Russia together. It seemed to be the right time that the two forces finally work together in the field, and with a combined attack from both borders, Russian would have stood no chance. Rommel is hoping that this talk with the Orientals will be over soon, for he has other important and life-threatening matters to attend to back home. As he and his men finally walk pass the beach, they saw from afar the Japanese soldiers who are about to welcome them. "I don't like this place, and I certainly don't trust this people sir," Rommel's young private said as they trudge the rocky terrain. The young lad was right, the place was cold and barren, and the pacific winds put deathly chills in their nerves. Very different from the healthy frost back in Europe. "It'll be alright boy. I heard they are honorable men. Besides, we are Germans, we do not shy away from others such as them," Rommel said, trying to assure his platoon. "But what if they do something dirty. I don't like the way they look at us," Rommel, upon hearing this, pats the soldier on his back with a stern smile on his face. "If they do try to kill me. Hopefully our Fuhrer will replace me with someone who will not make the same foolish mistake I might do." The Germans now faced the Japanese, their eyes set on each other with calm but cynical expression. General Kuribayashi had already fixed a table with food for the Desert Fox, and he invites him to sit. Rommel gladly takes the offer, and is handed over a glass of wine and some fresh fried shrimps. "You must be very tired from your journey Field Marshal. Please let your men rest before we talk war," The young General said. Rommel is both amazed and intimidated. The Japanese general had a class of his own, but he surely show that he's a very educated man, and a fine soldier of action. Rommel knows that these type of warriors are hard to come by. But nonetheless, Rommel came here for war, and nothing more. "I didn't came here for sight-seeing or a vacation General, I came here to talk, and I really hope we can finally be serious of this matter," Rommel said after putting his glass down and standing up. "The Russians, though they have an advantage with their weather, we might just--" But before Rommel can finish, he suddenly spot some Japanese positioning themselves in the rocky cliffs, well hidden in the rocks. One of them started assembling a light machine gun from afar. Rommel quickly gave Kuribayashi a threatening look, "What is the meaning of this?" Kuribayashi calmly stood up and and puts his eyes on Rommel's. Both men faced each other as their men aimed their weapons in a stand-off. "I'm very sorry Marshal, but a soldier must do what he is ordered to do. A week ago, my superiors received a letter from your Fuhrer. Demanding your head, in exchange for Russian land for my country once yours took over." "You can't do this! Where is your honor?" Rommel said as both forces aimed their rifles nervously at what was going to escalate. Kuribayashi ragefully unsheats his gunto and raises it above his head. "There's nothing personal about this, we are all but pawns!" With a quick swipe, both forces fired at each other. Rommel and Kuribayashi bolted to opposite directions, while their men fired their rifles ina free-for all firefight. Immediately two Japanese soldiers died, while Rommel lost one of his . Rommel then ordered his men to fall back to the ship. The Japanese soldier from the ridge opened fire on the retreating Germans, cutting one in half . As Rommel and his men were pinned down on the rocks with the overwhelming machine gun fire, he quickly draws his walther and ordered one of his soldiers to fire at the machine gunner with the rocket launcher. But the Japanese quickly cuts him down as he tried to aim . "Scheisse!" Rommel yelled. The Germans were trapped, and Rommel can see the face of his men, withing helplessly as their cover was getting blown to shreds. With audacity he ordered them to cover him as he charges. He quickly crawls through the remaining rock cover, and grabs the rocket launcher as bullets flies over him. His men were amazed of his bravery, but he quickly gets them back into action as he handed one with the launcher. Rommel and the others provided covering fire, as the rocket flies into the air and blows the Japanese machine gun to smitherins . With a yell, Rommel pushes his men to take the fight to the Japanese, and with this the Japanese started falling back. The powerful German firearms was far superior than the Japanese, and the latter became heavily outgunned. "Shimada," Kuribayashi said as he saw the Germans flood in. He then commanded his men to fall back to tunnels. He hopes that the tunnels will turn the tide into his favor, where the fight will be even. The Japanese quickly disappear into the dark abyss, and the Germans quickly follow. Rommel ordered his men to stay sharp. The caves were not lit well, and the stench was horrible. The tunnels get wider and wider, further dispersing his men. Little did he know, that the Japanese have already positioned themselves in front of them, and has them on their sights. "Should we fire now shishio?" A Japanese asked Kuribayashi. "No, not yet. They need to be closer," As the Germans go deeper and deeper, Kuribayashi finally finds the right moment and signaled his men to open fire. Japanese machine gun and rifle fire erupted, sending shock into the Germans. Rommel ordered his men to go prone, but the Japanese' overwhelming fire was just too much. A German perished in the assault, his bodies bursted into red pulps . Some of the Japanese charged at the helpless Germans with their bayonets. One German was butchered right on the spot . But Rommel and the young private opened fire at the bastards, killing one in retaliation . The young German soldier stood up during the onslaught, and aimed his Mp40 at Kuribayashi. But as his bullets fly, one Japanese soldier shields his General, getting killed in the process . Kuribayashi quickly retaliated by shooting the young German in the chest. "Schiesse...," The German said as he coughed up blood. "Nein!" Rommel yelled as he quickly went to the boy's aid. As he picked him up on his shoulder, he fired his walther steadily at Kuribayashi as they try to escape the tunnel. Kuribayashi and his remaining soldier gave chase. As Rommel put distance from their pursuers, he comforted the dying soldier. "F-finish this sir. I believe you can. Y-you always do..." Rommel face darkened as he lost his last man. Alone in a foreign land, the heavy burden of loosing those who have trusted him weighted his soul. Now, he turns his head at the Japanese heading his way. He has to avenge his fellow German, may it be the last thing he ever do. Rommel grabs the MP-40 and stealthfully encircled the Japanese, as they unwittingly arrived to see nothing more than a dead German. Using the cover of the rocks, he successfully crept behind their backs, and with the submachine gun, fired full auto at the two. Kuribayashi got hit in the arm, and he fell down with a cry. The other Japanese soldier wasn't so lucky, and Rommel emptied the magazine on his gut . As blood splatter on Kuribayashi's face, he looks up and saw Rommel's face, darkened with fury. Like seeing the devil himself. Kuribayashi shakingly bows his head down on the sand, before picking himself up slowly. Rommel threw his submachine gun away and grabbed his pistol. Kuribayashi grabbed his as he finally stood up. "I'm sorry we have to go all through this. This could have ended far more easier." Rommel said nothing, for his eyes burning with rage at the Japanese. "Well, it seems both our governments want us dead. You see, they know I would stand little chance against the great Erwin Rommel. I mean, who am I to be standing on the same ground as you do. It ends with one of us dead, the other proving he is mightier of the two. But I consider myself lucky, for unlike you, if I die, I die on the land of my own country." Then the two circled each other in a final duel. Rommel quickly aims his walther, but Kuribayashi grabs his arm and judo throws him to the ground. Rommel tried to stand up, but Kuribayashi stomps his head, before aiming his colt at him. But Rommel regained his senses quickly and punches Kuribayashi in the knee, making him fall over. Rommel then tackled Kuribayashi to the ground, and started pounding on him. But Kuribayashi gets a hold of his pistol and fires, grazing Rommel in the cheek. Kuribayashi tried to fire a second shot, but Rommel quickly rolls out of his aim, before firing his walther, hitting Kuribayashi between the eyes. Kuribayashi's dead body fell to the ground, lifeless and cold . Tired and bruised, Rommel limps away back to his ship. He has won the battle, but knows it was nothing compared to what awaits him back at home. As the ship lay in front of him, he kneeled down, trying to catch his breath. Before finally giving out a powerful yell, letting out all of his exhaustion, fear, and anger. Rommel, with tears from his eyes, looks at the sun, which was starting to sink below the ocean. Expert's Opinion Although Kuribayashi's tenacity and guerilla tactics prolonged the inevitable, Rommel won because he was smarter, more successful in the battlefield and had better weapons. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Real Warriors Category:European Warriors Category:World War Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Historical Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:German Warriors Category:Rebels